


Invitation

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's hard to hear (or read) what you've known all along. One shot. :)





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's note: Hey guys! Ok, first fic right here... Not very good but I'm working on it :) Please review! Because I sure could use the help! :) So either advice or if you just want to talk. Because I am a fan of talking. Alright, now my author's note is practically longer than my story... Thanks guys!

everything belongs to JK Rowling....

______________________________________________________

It was just a note. 

Just a crisp, white card with some words in it. 

A date, a time, a greeting. 

It shouldn’t have meant much. People received letters all the time. They didn’t tear them up or yell or hide for days.

A simple wedding invitation. That’s what it really was. Nothing more.

It was a plain white card. Black script. Exactly how he knew she would do it. She wasn’t one to fuss over something so “trivial as invitations” as she would put it. It might have seemed impersonal to some, but the moment he got it, he knew it would be hers. Anybody else would have lusted over the opportunity to announce to the world their wedding. 

He thought about the fact that she’d remembered. Thought of him. 

But as much as he thought to himself that he was still enough of a part of her life that she’d sent one of her cards specifically to him, he knew it wasn’t true. They hadn’t talked in years. Her husband-to-be had probably suggested it, knowing she and he had been friends. Thinking that inviting him served as an apology. That it made up for all of what had happened between them. 

Unfortunately, he’d made his choice and she’s made hers.

Up until this point though, he at least maintained some notion of happiness.

He could live in the delusion that she would change her mind and come running back. That one day, she would love him like he loved her. 

But this card sealed both of their fates. 

He looked at the note again. He could almost smell her strawberry perfume and see her eyebrows knit together as she looked over the invited list. He looked at the handwriting, knowing that she’s probably worked tirelessly writing all of the cards. Too stubborn to just get a house elf to do it. Because she wouldn’t acknowledge that this wedding was a big deal, that it was important to warrant getting help to do. 

Somehow that made it hurt even more.

Simply the fact that she had known the wedding would happen eventually. She had expected it to the point that it was inconsequential. It meant she had never really considered changing her mind at all. He really was living in a delusion.

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter. _

Severus Snape cried that day. As his tears hit the card, they smeared the black letters Lily Evans had worked so hard to form. 


End file.
